


Love Like Winter

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Christmas Fics [19]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bodyguard, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Tony Stark, Threats of Violence, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: The Winter Soldier is surprisingly bad at ice skating, but Tony is happy to take the time to teach him.





	Love Like Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feelingsinwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Winter! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Lego art Winter made that inspired this fic:
> 
> https://img15.hostingpics.net/pics/86760720171208150743.jpg  
> https://img15.hostingpics.net/pics/99162220171208151218.jpg  
> https://img15.hostingpics.net/pics/96664720171208151325.jpg

Tony giggled breathlessly, face flushed and stinging from the cold air, as he skated to a halt next to his fallen bodyguard. Bucky glared up at him, but a lot of its frostiness was lost when the ex-assassin had been forced into a horrible, blue cable-knit sweater and was laying on his back on the ice. Tony held out a hand to help him up, the teen still trying to fight down his giggles.

“If we got attacked right now,” he teased, “I might actually do better on my own. You are _terrible_ at this!”

Bucky’s glare only intensified, but he accepted Tony’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled back up to his feet, skates slipping dangerously on the ice.

“If we got attacked, I would push up against the wall of the rink, remove these damnable skates, and use their blades to gut our attackers and their laces as garrotes.”

Tony blinked, hand still clutching Bucky’s tightly.

“That… sounds very violent.”

Bucky bared his teeth in an expression that was only possibly supposed to be a grin. Tony was very aware of the fact that his bodyguard used to be a world-class assassin who’d been brainwashed and made to do terrible things before Howard got his hands on him, but sometimes… Well, it wasn’t that he’d _forget_ , exactly. It was just easy not to think about it.

“No one will be allowed to touch you.”

As ever, when Bucky got all growly and grumpily protective, a dangerous warmth bloomed in Tony’s chest. He shoved it down willfully, knowing only disappointment and heartbreak lay down that path. Instead, he moved to take Bucky’s other hand, too, skating to stand in front of him.

“C’mon. Let’s see if we can’t get you at least somewhat competent on these. With any luck, your homicidal tendencies won’t even be necessary.”

Bucky grumbled, but moved tentatively forward as Tony started skating slowly backward, still holding onto both of Bucky’s hands to keep him steady. His eyes were glued to his feet, which meant Tony could absolutely get away with staring at him dopily.

“There you go! Don’t over think it. Your momentum will keep you going. Just a little applied force to make the turns, but we’re not doing anything fancy. Master this first and then I can start showing you the tricks of how to use your velocity and torque-“

“Don’t,” Bucky cut him off. “We’ve talked about this. No science talk when you’re trying to pretend to be a normal human.”

Tony grinned at him.

“And if I think pretending is a waste of my glorious and valuable time?”

Bucky’s gaze flicked up to meet his, full of amusement, before he wobbled dangerously and had to quickly refocus on his feet.

“Then I’d say you’re finally getting at least some of what I’ve been tellin’ ya through that thick skull of yours.”

Tony beamed at being able to draw some of Bucky’s Brooklyn accent out. It usually took a lot more teasing to achieve.

“Must be your char-Ooph!”

The wind was knocked out of him as Tony’s back slammed into one of the three trees decorating the rink and then again as _Bucky_ slammed into _him_.

“Fuck!”

Tony wheezed, branches sticking him in all sorts of uncomfortable places. Bucky only pressed him in more, his body warm against Tony’s in a way that was horrifically distracting.

“Is not looking where you’re going one of those fancy tricks you were promising to teach me? Cause I might have to pass,” he spoke huskily, breath ghosting over the shell of Tony’s ear and making him shiver deliciously.

“Uh, I, um,” Tony struggled to get out, seemingly unable to form coherent sentences.

Bucky drew back just enough to be able to look him in the eye, their faces just inches apart, far too close for Tony to even hope to retain brain function.

“This’d make a pretty good hiding spot, though,” Bucky continued casually, as if he weren’t pressing up against Tony from chest to toe. “I’ll give you that much. I don’t think anyone would spot us here until it was too late. In case of an attack. Might be a better plan than pushing you up against the wall of the rink.”

Tony’s throat worked wildly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. His brain was still trying to work its way back from complete malfunction.

“Course,” Bucky purred out, voice dropping low and sensual, “could be useful for hiding somethin’ else, too…”

And then his lips were pressed against Tony’s, starting off as a chaste little peck and then dipping back in for more. He gently coaxed Tony’s lips into opening up for him and allowing Bucky entrance, his tongue darting forward to tease at Tony’s. The young genius couldn’t help but moan as he clutched desperately at Bucky’s shoulders, his hips giving frantic little thrusts against Bucky’s own.

Holy shit, _holy shit_. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

Bucky finally pulled away with a chuckle and a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“Merry Christmas, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Say hi on Tumblr! ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> A limited number of commision spots will be opening up next week so don't miss out!


End file.
